Kamen Rider Fourze (Series)
Kamen Rider Fourze (仮面ライダーフォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Fōze?) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the thirteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-second overall. It began airing on September 4, 2011, the week following the conclusion of Kamen Rider OOO,1 joining Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in the Super Hero Time lineup. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in April 2011234 The series commemorates not only the Kamen Rider Series' 40th anniversary but also the 50th anniversary of spaceflight, which began with Yuri Gagarin's flight in 1961.5 The show's catchphrase is "Switch on youth 'cause space is here!" (青春スイッチオンで宇宙キター！, Seishun suitchi on de uchū kitā!?),6 referencing the Fourze Driver (フォーゼドライバー, Fōze Doraibā?) transformation belt which gets its various powers from devices called Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi?) to conjure attachments to Fourze's limbs.17 As with the two previous series, the protagonist of Fourze made his debut in the annual summer film of the show's direct predecessor, appearing in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. Production Fourze is written by Kazuki Nakashima, known for his screenplays of Oh! Edo Rocket and Gurren Lagann. The creature designer is Kia Asamiya, known for his artwork for the manga Martian Successor Nadesico and Silent Möbius. Koichi Sakamoto, known for his work on the American Power Rangers franchise, serves as the series' main director after his work on the Kamen Rider W films and several episodes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Story Main article: List of Kamen Rider Fourze characters Amanogawa High School has become the center of strange happenings, and things only get stranger when the bad boy styled transfer student Gentaro Kisaragi attempts to make friends in his own unique way, reuniting with childhood friend and self-professed space travel otaku Yuki Jojima, all while gaining the ire of loner Kengo Utahoshi and the school's queen bee Miu Kazashiro and her enforcer jock boyfriend Shun Daimonji , as garishly styled social butterfly JK and goth girl Tomoko Nozama watch on. When monsters called Zodiarts begin to appear on campus, Kengo and Yuki attempt to use the strange devices they have found in the Rabbit Hatch lunar base that they access through a locker on an off-limits part of campus to fight them. However, Gentaro interferes in their plans, in part due to Kengo's body unable to handle the strains of battle, and uses the devices to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze. Episodes The titles of episodes of Kamen Rider Fourze consist of four kanji that can be read together to form a full statement. Films The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals Main article: Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals The character of Gentaro Kisaragi (portrayed by Fukushi) and Kamen Rider Fourze make their debut appearance in Kamen Rider OOO's third film Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. Movie War Megamax A crossover film between Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze in the same vein as the Movie War 2010 and Movie War Core films, titled Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Megamax (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダーフォーゼ＆オーズ ＭＯＶＩＥ大戦ＭＥＧＡＭＡＸ, Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā Fōze ando Ōzu: Mūbī Taisen Megamakkusu?)10, is planned for a December 10, 2011, theatrical release in Japan.11 Video game A port of Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes titled Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ フォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu Fōze?) is planned for release on both the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo Wii during Winter 2011. In addition to adding Kamen Rider Fourze to the game, the Shōwa Riders (e.g., Kamen Rider #1 & Kamen Rider Black RX) are added as playable characters. Cast * Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗, Kisaragi Gentarō?): Sota Fukushi (福士 蒼汰, Fukushi Sōta?) * Kengo Utahoshi (歌星 賢吾, Utahoshi Kengo?): Ryuki Takahashi (高橋 龍輝, Takahashi Ryūki?) * Yuki Jojima (城島 ユウキ, Jōjima Yūki?): Fumika Shimizu (清水 富美加, Shimizu Fumika?) * Miu Kazashiro (風城 美羽, Kazashiro Miu?): Rikako Sakata (坂田 梨香子, Sakata Rikako?) * Shun Daimonji (大文字 隼, Daimonji Shun?): Justin Tomimori (冨森 ジャスティン, Tomimori Jasutin?) * Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子, Nozama Tomoko?): Shiho (志保?) * JK (ＪＫ（ジェイク）, Jeiku?): Shion Tsuchiya (土屋 シオン, Tsuchiya Shion?) * Sarina Sonoda (園田 紗里奈, Sonoda Sarina?): Yuka Konan (虎南 有香, Konan Yuka?) * Chuta Ohsugi (大杉 忠太, Ōsugi Chūta?): Takushi Tanaka (田中 卓志, Tanaka Takushi?) * Red-Eyed Man (赤い目の男, Akai Me no Otoko?): Shingo Tsurumi (鶴見 辰吾, Tsurumi Shingo?) * Narration (ナレーション, Narēshon?): Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之, Hiyama Nobuyuki?) Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二, Takaiwa Seiji?) Songs Opening theme * "Switch On!" * Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi * Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) * Artist: Anna Tsuchiya (土屋 アンナ, Tsuchiya Anna?)1213 * ReferencesEdit1.^ a b Uchusen, Vol. 133 References 1.^ a b Uchusen, Vol. 133 2.^ "商願２０１１－２７２３２". 18 April 2011. 3.^ "商願２０１１－２７２３３". 18 April 2011. 4.^ "商願２０１１－２７２３４". 18 April 2011. 5.^ "仮面ライダー：最新作「フォーゼ」は初の学園モノ　リーゼント頭の主人公に福士蒼汰 - MANTANWEB（まんたんウェブ）". 2011-06-30. Retrieved 2011-06-30 6.^ "新仮面ライダーは「青春スイッチオンで宇宙キター！」 - MSN産経ニュース". 2011-06-30. Retrieved 2011-06-30. 7.^ Hyper Hobby, August 2011 8.^ Hyper Hobby, September 2011 9.^ Toei Hero Max, Vol. 38 10.^ "仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー フォーゼ&オーズ MOVIE大戦 MEGAMAX／ユーザーレビュー - Yahoo!映 画". Retrieved 2011-09-05. 11.^ "東映、12月10日から「仮面ライダー」公開". Retrieved 2011-07-24. 12.^ "土屋アンナが40周年記念に元気をSwitch On！『仮面ライダーフォーゼ』主題歌発表". TV LIFE. 2011-09-02. Retrieved 2011-09-02. 13.^ "「ライダーを見てると戦いたくなる」土屋アンナさんが『仮面ライダーフォーゼ』主題歌「Switch On!」を担当！". Livedoor. 2011-09-02. Retrieved 2011-09-02. External links * Kamen Rider Fourze at TV Asahi * Rider Fourze at Toei TV What is your favorite Kamen rider in this series? Kamen Rider Fourze Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Kamen Rider Meteor Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Update Template